Machine tool spindles such as those used in computer numerical control (CNC) machines, may require a method of transferring media to cool cutting or milling bits due to the high temperature that is created when metals or other materials are machined and extract chips during this process. Conventionally, cutting and milling bits are cooled with a coolant fluid that is provided by a rotary union. A rotary union may generally comprise a stationary portion and a rotating portion. The stationary portion and the rotating portion are joined by a union. The union may comprise one or more seals configured to allow rotation of the rotating portion relative to the stationary portion. The seals are also configured to allow the coolant fluid to pass therethrough for cooling of the tool spindle.